


Bitter Bean Juice

by Faerytold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerytold/pseuds/Faerytold
Summary: Emma refuses to serve her new regular anymore coffee.





	Bitter Bean Juice

The bell above the coffee shop tinkled. Emma glanced up from her place at the counter, eyeing the dark haired man who walked in. For the last week, he had waltz into this shop at around the same time every day. He took his time getting to the counter, looking at the pastries and other products they sold. 

He leaned close to the protective glass, eyeing a poppy seed muffin. He wouldn’t order one. She knew that much. She knew exactly what would happen. And she knew exactly what, as owner, she was going to do. 

He flashed her his brilliant, white toothed smile. “Afternoon, love.” 

“Good afternoon, Killian,” she said. 

He looked up at the menu as if looking for what to order, but she knew that was a show. “I’ll take a coffee.” 

“No.”

His eyes quickly left the menu and found hers. “What?”

Emma shook her head. “No. I’m not selling you any of my coffee.”

His brow furrowed and his mouth opened and shut a few times as he searched for the words to say. Finally he seemed to have grasped at least one syllable. “What?”

Emma snorted. “Every day. Every day for the last week, you come into my store, screw around for fifteen minutes, buy a plain black coffee and leave.”

Killian threw his arms out to the side. “And what’s so wrong with that? Isn’t that the point of a coffee shop.”

“Not when you throw it away the instant you walk out the door. I don’t know what your deal is, but I’m don’t want part. Go to Starbucks if you want to waste your money.” Emma’s nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath. She would never say it out loud, especially to the perpetrator, doubly so since she barely admitted it to herself, but it was insulting. 

Again, Killian floundered in front of her. “I- I- I hate coffee. The stuff is disgusting. It’s bitter and there is no amount of sugar that can cover the after taste it leaves. I don’t understand how anyone drinks it, to be honest.”

This time it wasn’t Killian left speechless, but Emma. She blinked a few times, lowering her guard slightly. “Then why are you buying coffee?”

Killian’s lips twitched into a half smile and he raised his eyebrows.

Emma got the message. She laughed a little and shook her head. “Wow. Listen.” She pulled out a small cup and filled it with soda. “First, we sell other things. Second, here’s my number.” She smiled as she handed him his cup with her name and number printed on it. “Call me.”

“Aye.” He looked down at the cup and then back up at her. “What time are you off?”

Emma glanced at a clock on the far wall. “In about an hour.”

“I’ll can you in two. I’ll see you tonight, Swan.” With that he turned and walked out the door. For the first time since he had walked into the coffee house, he walked past the trash receptor without tossing in his cup.

Emma bit her lip to prevent a smile. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She loved a man in eyeliner and leather.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this set up with a different pairing and thought it would be cute for these guys. Please feel free to leave a comment, even if it’s just two or three words. Especially since I’m doing these short works to get a feel for the characters.


End file.
